<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dash of Christmas Magic by missameliep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536177">A Dash of Christmas Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missameliep/pseuds/missameliep'>missameliep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desire and Decorum Modern AU - One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Desire &amp; Decorum (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missameliep/pseuds/missameliep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The holiday season is upon them and Hamid is about to go back to Istanbul to spend time with his family, while Elizabeth is not thrilled to spend her first Christmas at London.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamid (Desire &amp; Decorum)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desire and Decorum Modern AU - One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dash of Christmas Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* This fic is my submission to the CFWC Winter Season hosted by @choicesficwriterscreations and was based in these prompts: 8. Character A has to travel to spend time with their family. Does B want to go? Does A want B to go with them? and 9. Characters A and B will have to spend the holidays apart. How will they celebrate it?<br/>* Despite being a modern AU, this story does not belong to the series Second Chances or has any relation to that story.<br/>* All characters belong to Pixelberry, except OC.<br/>* Non-English words in the notes at the end.<br/>* Mostly fluff / TW: Mentions to death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Hamid opens the cabinet doors and begins filling the shelves with the boxes from the bag on the counter. Absentmindedly, he hums one of the Christmas’s songs that got stuck in his head after an entire morning at Oxford Street shopping. This time, thanks to Elizabeth’s help and unexpected knowledge on makeup products and such, he bought every item of his sisters’ customary long lists. Sometimes he wonders if there is a subject unfamiliar to her, or any problem she will not anticipate the solution. Even if it does not look like a problem at the moment.</p>
<p>Picking up two cans, he smiles remembering Elizabeth’s apprehension at the almost empty cabinets at his kitchen and her suggestion to go to the grocery store to avoid him a trip once he returns from Istanbul. Carefully, she selected most of the food, while he observed her, bright green eyes attentive to expiration dates and list of ingredients, perusing the shelves already familiar with his diet. These past weeks taught him what was behind the gesture and it warmed his heart. Her affection seldom translates into words like his does, however, undoubtedly Elizabeth cares about him. Perhaps now that they defined their relationship, this will become easier for her.  </p>
<p>Humming more cheerfully and a little louder, he fails to hear the light footsteps behind him. Suddenly, two arms wrap around his waist, and his smile widens, becoming a grin that exposes his white teeth. Elizabeth presses her body against his back, and her warmth reaches his skin underneath the layers of clothes. </p>
<p>Few things are better than this sensation, than her presence. His hands quickly cover hers, keeping her close. If he could, now that they found each other, they would never part. If he could, he would take her in this trip and introduce her to his whole family; but he understands Christmas is important to her and a moment to celebrate with her own family, despite their differences.</p>
<p>To understand, however, does not mean he will not miss her.</p>
<p>“The bags are in your bedroom,” she says softly, and he thanks her. “Do you need help?”</p>
<p>“You already helped with the shopping,” he replies, turning around to face her, “and for that I’m forever thankful. I’d never have found all the items on those lists without you. Then Hande and Malak would not let me see the end of it…”</p>
<p>“Well… if you haven’t waited that long,” she ponders, “you could have easily bought everything online by yourself… and with discount.”</p>
<p>“But then I wouldn’t have enjoyed your delightful company, <em>güzelim</em>...” he says and leans to place a soft kiss on her lips. And another one. Elizabeth closes her eyes, revelling on the gentleness of his lips sliding over hers, and refrains the urge to tease him about the sorry excuse for his procrastination.</p>
<p>The couple could not be any more different.</p>
<p>While Elizabeth is all about order and planning ahead, Hamid is spontaneity and a dash of wildness, something she never knew was missing in her life and is beginning to appreciate greatly. In fact, she appreciates him wholly, every bit of his dashing self, and welcomes every chance to have Hamid this close. Therefore, it will not be easy to see him off tomorrow, even if he will not be gone for long.</p>
<p>Nobody will hear it from her, but she wished neither of them would have chosen to do what was expected from them.</p>
<p>A last soft kiss and they parted. His adoring gaze remained on her face, and Hamid tucked some curls behind her ear, then the backs of his fingers trailed down her cheek, like they often do.</p>
<p>“Just sit down and relax. I’ve got this.”</p>
<p>“I can help you organize the groceries…”</p>
<p>“Actually, you can’t.”</p>
<p>Her voice raised an octave with surprise, and she asks why not.</p>
<p>“Because you cannot reach the top shelves, Liz. So, if I accept your offer, I’ll be forced to see you stretching like a cat. A very sexy cat,” he purrs, linking his fingers to the loopholes of her skirt and pulling her closer. She does not put up a fight, on the contrary, her body melts against his. Tilting his head, he whispers into her ear, “Eventually, you will ask for my help...” His warm breath fans her neck, and a shiver runs down her spine, and her lips part, but any objection is muted by the overwhelming feeling of his lips brushing her ear. “But instead of helping you, I will do this,” he says while pushing her against the lower cabinet. A gasp escapes Elizabeth’s mouth, when he easily manoeuvres her body lifting her to sit on the counter. “Then I’ll have to shower you with kisses until you cannot breathe…”</p>
<p>“O-Okay,” she stutters, and her arms hook around his neck and she leans to kiss him. However, before she can reach his lips, he pulls away.</p>
<p>“You see how this will be a problem?” he deadpans, “You are too distracting.”</p>
<p>Her cheeks reddened instantly, and she lets go of him. “And you are such a tease!” she huffs, crossing them in front of her chest.</p>
<p>He chuckles at her frustration and kisses the tip of her nose.</p>
<p>“Well, I wouldn’t mind doing more than teasing you…” he teases her further, a sly smile playing on his lips. “...but, if I’m not mistaken, you were the one who said obligations come before pleasure...”</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, she meets his gaze and clears her throat. “Alright. I’ll leave you to your task.”</p>
<p>“If you are sure…” he sighs, helping her down, but keeps his grip firm on her waist.</p>
<p>Unwilling to provide him an excuse to not do his chore or give another boost to his already too high of a self-confidence, she nods. “Once you’re finished, we'll start packing.”</p>
<p>“No! I’m so sleepy…” Every vowel elongated in his complaint, and Hamid buries his face on the crook of her neck, “You woke me before dawn!”</p>
<p>“It’s not my fault the sun doesn’t rise before 8 o’clock here. And, if I’ve let you sleep in as you wanted, the stores would be packed, and it would take us much longer to get everything.”</p>
<p>“But I’m so sleepy now,” he repeats, his voice muffled against her neck.  </p>
<p>“You still have to pack.”</p>
<p>“My flight is in thirty-two hours. I have plenty of time to do that later.”</p>
<p>“What if you forget something? Like one of your fancy hair stuff or your toothbrush?”</p>
<p>“They do have toothbrushes at Istanbul,” he replies, his voice lilting with amusement.</p>
<p>Hamid will be gone for less than ten days, yet, Elizabeth cannot shake away that tightness on her chest anytime she’s faced by the imminence of his depart. Stroking his dark hair, she purses her lips into a thin line before speaking again, “Okay. I guess my work here is done... so I’m going home and –”</p>
<p>“No no no! You are not going anywhere!” He pulls her back to his embrace. His dark eyes searching for her green ones. “I want to enjoy every minute with my girlfriend before I must take that flight.”</p>
<p>“Will you hold me hostage, Hamid?” she giggles.</p>
<p>“Never,” he replied, “I’m certain I possess very effect means to persuade you to stay.”</p>
<p>“Intriguing.”</p>
<p>“If you like, I can demonstrate each and every one of them, after I take my nap, my dearest <em>girlfriend</em>.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you tired of that word?”</p>
<p>He clicks his tongue, and his smile grows impossibly wider, almost reaching his ears. “I want to repeat it over and over… And tell everyone I have the most amazing girlfriend.” A gentle kiss is pressed against her cheek, making her giggle. “The most alluring girlfriend.” Another one, soft and quick, on the tip of her nose. “And she’s so tiny, I should slip her into my pocket and take her –”</p>
<p>“Hey! I’m not tiny!” her protest cuts him off and the desire he wants to let slip from his tongue.</p>
<p>“You’re absolutely correct. You’re just the right size for me to do this!” Saying that, Hamid places one hand behind her knee and the other on her back and raises her effortlessly. Elizabeth squeals and fists his shirt. Her reaction draws a loud laugh from him.</p>
<p>“What about the groceries?”</p>
<p>“I’ll do it later,” he whispers, and she shakes her head, but there’s only amusement on her expression, while he carries her princess style out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>Once they reached the living room, Hamid lowers her gently to the floor, and as soon as she is settled on the couch, he lies down. His head nestles on Elizabeth’s lap, and her fingers quickly find their way to his hair, raking his dark locks and drawing a content sigh from him.</p>
<p>Half-way through an episode of <em>The Crown and the Flame</em>, and despite the thrilling battle sequence, Hamid dozes off.</p>
<p>Pausing the show, she contemplated his relaxed expression, and her fingers resumed moving gently, fingertips massaging his scalp.</p>
<p>The corners of his mouth pulled up. “Talk to me,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you sleeping?”</p>
<p>“Not yet...”</p>
<p>“What do you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>“Just tell me anything...” He caressed her knee, speaking softly, “I like hearing your voice…”</p>
<p>“Anything?” She fidgeted with her hair for a moment.</p>
<p>“Tell me about your day…”</p>
<p>Elizabeth laughs, “You know exactly how my day was.”</p>
<p>“Are you excited about spending your first White Christmas at London?”</p>
<p>“White Christmas?” she echoes. “It is rather unlikely that there will be any snow during Christmas,” she says and begins explaining what she has learned about the weather, and the city will not match Dickens’s descriptions.</p>
<p>A soft chuckle escapes him, and she realizes what he intended by picking this subject. Smiling, she keeps speaking and indulges his wish.</p>
<p>“Despite the lack of snow, however, the city looks amazing!” She carried on describing her favourite spots and the place her grandmother took her for tea.</p>
<p>After a while, Hamid’s eyes shut, and he had been quiet for more than a few minutes.</p>
<p>Chewing on her lower lip, she twirls locks of her own hair and mutters, “It feels odd... being here… and this first Christmas without<em> mamãe</em>…”</p>
<p>Her low voice is the only sound in the room, hence she continues, “This is the first time since I was a child that I haven’t decorated a tree… I should be grateful for spending the holiday with father and his family, and not alone but… I feel so out of place. Everything is so different… Grandmother hires a decorator every year... I don’t think Harrod’s could compete with what they’ve done at the house… It’s beautiful, of course, but at the same time… it feels… meaningless… Back home, our tree was much simpler, obviously, but we had so much fun decorating it together. I miss that. I miss <em>her</em>.” At last, she stops speaking, and lets out a long exhale, as if she were emptying her lungs and her body of that melancholy.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you say something before?”</p>
<p>She gapes. “You’re not sleeping?”</p>
<p>He twisted on her lap to face her. “Will you only talk about what troubles you if you think I’m asleep?” he asked, a slight crease between his brows, and she pursed her lips; she averted her gaze, and her cheeks burned underneath her hand from the embarrassment of getting caught.</p>
<p>Taking her time, she considered how to answer the question.</p>
<p>“The whole thing is… kind of silly…” she mutters, “and I didn’t want to bother you.”</p>
<p>“You could never bother me, <em>hayatım…</em>” he says, and his hand reaches her cheek, cupping it gently. “And you can talk to me about anything at all. You know that, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“It’s just… You don’t celebrate Christmas and… and… you have this perfect and well-adjusted family...”</p>
<p>“We’re not perfect.”</p>
<p>“Your parents are still together. You and your sisters are friends and have cute nicknames for each other. It seems perfect enough for me.”</p>
<p>“Hande calls me stupid and big ears.”</p>
<p>“Okay, not all of them are cute…” She covered a giggle with her hand.</p>
<p>“I wish you’ve told me sooner,” he says softly, caressing her cheek, “I could have changed my flight, and stayed with you…”</p>
<p>“Oh!” she gasps and stares wide-eyed. The surprise shocked her into silence for a few seconds. “I would never ask you to do that, Hamid! You haven’t seen your family in months…”</p>
<p>“I’d do it without you asking, Liz…” he says softly, and she knows he means it, and the dozens of butterflies that live in her stomach since she met him flutter frantically. “I can listen to you now, if you want to talk.”</p>
<p>Her lips purse in a thin line. It is not that she has never spoken about her mother, or the circumstances of her death, but right now it feels wrong to bring this gloominess over them. He is definitely excited about seeing his family, and she should be happy with the holidays.</p>
<p>Noticing her hesitation, he sits up and takes her hand in his as encouragement. “Dealing with the loss of a loved one is never easy. Sometimes talking about it helps.”</p>
<p>The sincerity of his words eases her concerns, and she decides to tell him how she celebrated Christmas with her mother and appeases Hamid’s curiosity about it.</p>
<p>“What was your favourite part?”</p>
<p>“Everything.” A wistful smile curls her lips, and she describes it all, from the small rituals to the food they prepared together, including the themes they choose for the fake pine tree they’d set up in their apartment each year during torrid summers at Rio de Janeiro.</p>
<p>“You sprinkled it with fake snow?” He laughed at the idea.</p>
<p>“Sometimes,” she replied. “…One year, <em>mamãe</em> bought dozens of small Hello Kitty dolls. We hung them in the branches and added lots of red bows,” she said among chuckles, amused with his expressions. “That was one of my favourites!”</p>
<p>“I can see why your grandmother didn’t want your help with the decoration.”</p>
<p>“Rude!” She playfully slaps his arm, and they both laugh.</p>
<p>Capturing her hand, he takes it to his lips, pressing soft kisses to her knuckles. His eyes never leave hers, waiting for her to go on. Hamid is very perceptive and a good listener, but most of all, he adores putting a smile on someone else’s face. And he is remarkably successful in that task when it comes to Elizabeth. Since they met, his presence brings her a kind of comfort she is not used to, and his kindness is reassuring.</p>
<p>The stories cease, and Elizabeth’s head rests on his shoulder. Throwing his arm around her, Hamid brings her closer.</p>
<p>“I miss it all…”</p>
<p>“I know,” he whispers and kisses the crown of her head. From his mouth does not leave a word about the tears she wipes from her eyes before they could stream down her face, but he holds her tighter, as if his body could protect her from the grief.</p>
<p>During those long minutes they remained silent, his brain kept working. He contemplates her face, and she returns his smile.</p>
<p>“How are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine. Thanks for listening.”</p>
<p>“Good,” he says, raising from the couch. “We’re going out.”</p>
<p>“Weren’t you tired, Hamid?”</p>
<p>“I’m alright.”</p>
<p>“Which matter is so pressing that you are giving up on your nap?” she mocks</p>
<p>“The most urgent.”</p>
<p>“But where are we going?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know yet,” he said, while picking his mobile from the coffee table. He types for a moment and talks to Siri in Turkish. Baffled she observed him walking away and coming back with her coat and scarf. “We don’t have much time.”</p>
<p>“What if it rains?”</p>
<p>“It won’t,” he says handing her the scarf. “But I’ll take an umbrella; just in case.”</p>
<p>Wrapping it around her neck twice, she asks, “Aren’t you telling me where we are going?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” He smiled warmly, in a familiar way, the one that seems his mouth was made for and held the coat for her. Elizabeth slips into the coat, putting her arms through each of the sleeves, while Hamid jostles it further into place for her. “As soon as I figure out where it is.”</p>
<p>She looked him over her shoulder, and he kissed her cheek.</p>
<p>“Let me surprise you.”</p>
<p>The evasive answer hints that this sudden urge to go out has nothing to do with a forgotten item from his sisters’ lists, or a last-minute errand. It reminds his sweet attempt to soothe her after one of her stepmother’s tantrums.</p>
<p>With a smile, she lets him intertwine his fingers with hers and she follows him to this unknown quest.</p>
<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure"><p><br/>

  </p>
<p></p></div><p>Exiting the tube station after a short ride, the chill air greeted them. Elizabeth pulled her coat tighter around herself. The skies were greyer now, covered by dark and heavy clouds.</p>
<p>“Here we are!”</p>
<p>“Where is <em>here</em> exactly?” Elizabeth asks, looking around, eyes examining the unfamiliar street and facades of the buildings surrounding them.</p>
<p>With a smile, he pointed to the other side of the street, to some kind of garden. “First, we’re buying a Christmas tree. Then we’ll get whatever you need to decorate it over there. And finally, I found a place that sells <em>rabanadas</em> and we’ll get some.”</p>
<p>Afraid to hurt his feelings, Elizabeth frowned and carefully choose her words.</p>
<p>“But Hamid,” she said softly, “I’ve told you my grandmother has a decorator, and I don’t think she will appreciate it if we do this…”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to sound rude, but your grandmother does not get an opinion on this matter. We are buying a tree for my flat.”</p>
<p>“For your flat?” she echoed, and he confirmed. “But why? You don’t celebrate Christmas.”</p>
<p>“But you do. And I want you to have the best one possible. Even if I won’t be here with you.”</p>
<p>She stared at him in disbelief, until her vision was blurred by the tears pricking her eyes.</p>
<p>“I - I don’t even know what to say,” she stuttered, and when a tear threatened to spill, she hastily rubbed her eyes. “This is… so… unbelievable.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Hamid inched closer and his gloved hands cupped her cheeks. His thumbs gently caressed her skin, and she took a deep steadying breath. “Don’t you know I would do anything for you?”</p>
<p>Despite his broad cheek-dimpling smile, there was no trace of humour on his voice; his dark eyes were sparkling with adoration and the intensity of his stare was so overwhelming that Elizabeth had to avert her gaze, focusing on the buttons of his jacket instead.</p>
<p>“Anything? Even if it were a crime?”</p>
<p>A soft chuckle rolled from his mouth. “Knowing you, I don’t think I should worry about that... or should I?” She simply shook her head and smiled back at him. “Now, let’s go get ourselves a tree.”</p>
<p>His hand clasped hers in a perfect fit, and they walked together. Immediately, she recognized the scent of pine trees and smiled. Then she stopped on her tracks when realization dawned on her.</p>
<p>“I never bought a real tree, Hamid… and I don’t know the first thing about them.”</p>
<p>“Me neither, but Siri does,” He fished his mobile from the pocked and asked a few questions in Turkish, while they perused the garden. “Just tell me which one you like better. The sky is the limit,” he pauses, looking at the trees lined up, measuring them, a few surpassed his height by several feet, and corrected himself, “Actually, the flat’s ceiling is the limit. And my salary, obviously. Despite people’s beliefs, diplomats have awfully modest salaries.”</p>
<p>“Those are the last ones,” the seller informed them, and proceeded to explain the types of trees in store, and Elizabeth listened with undivided attention and then examined closely each one of them.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of deliberation with Hamid, they picked one, about the same height as Elizabeth.</p>
<p>“That’s the most perfect Christmas’ tree,” she mumbles, eyes sparkling, and Hamid smiled, before accompanying the seller to the back to pay and arrange the delivery.</p>
<p>“They will deliver it after 4pm, when they close.” Elizabeth nodded, and again his hand clasped hers and they walked together. “Next stop, buying whatever it is you use to decorate it. If you don’t like the ones in store, there are four other places just around the corner. I cannot guarantee they will have last minute Hello Kitty dolls, though...”</p>
<p>“Unacceptable,” she quips, and a small smile curls her lips, “Is today the day your silver tongue won’t get you something?”</p>
<p>“Is that a dare?” he winks and holds the door open for her.</p>
<p>“Oh, my goodness! So many things!” she mouths, and her sparkling eyes scan the many shelves filled with a variety of ornaments, fairy-lights, and everything one could hope for to decorate a tree.</p>
<p>Grinning, Hamid observes her, a wide smile and green eyes shining exactly like they did right before he kissed her for the first time the night they met. He does not tease her about it, though; actually, he feels privileged.</p>
<p>“My only request is we get some of those tiny lamps,” he points out. “I like them. Especially the ones that twinkle.”</p>
<p>She agrees and they settle on buying the lights first and then proceed to split and pick the ornaments they liked the most.</p>
<p>“We don’t need a theme…” she says softly, and her enthusiasm was infectious, and it did not take long for Hamid to feel as thrilled as her.</p>
<p>“Which one you prefer: little bears or this odd but shiny thing I have no idea what it is?” he asks holding one ornament in each hand.</p>
<p>“The bear is cute. And that’s an angel,” she says, taking the small object from his hand. “It’s a bit tacky… and golden… My grandmother would hate this even more than the little snowman she forbade me to hang in the tree… Let’s take it!”</p>
<p>“I like how you think.”</p>
<p>“I got these ribbons and a star for the top.”</p>
<p>“Perfect.”</p>
<p>“I think we got everything we need.”</p>
<p>“Not everything… I was wondering, should we get that?” he asks pointing at a large Santa Claus doll ringing a bell and playing an instrumental version of <em>‘Santa Claus is coming to town’</em>.</p>
<p>“That’s huge! Where would you even put that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. In the living room?”</p>
<p>“And after the holidays?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Perhaps you could keep it in your house.”</p>
<p>“Grandmother would probably burn it.”</p>
<p>“Santa Claus does not deserve that fate.”</p>
<p>“Probably not.”</p>
<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure"><p><br/>

  </p>
<p></p></div><p>
  <b>Later that day at Hamid’s flat</b>
</p>
<p>The ample living room in Hamid’s flat smells of pine, cinnamon and coffee.</p>
<p>A playlist full of pop versions of old Christmas’s songs plays in Elizabeth’s mobile setting the mood, like she said. The tree with its short needle-like leaves in a silvery-green outshines everything else in the room – almost everything. To Hamid there is no sight more beautiful in any room than the woman standing in the centre, holding a box of ornaments.</p>
<p>After a moment of silent deliberation, Elizabeth returns a small wooden train to the box and hangs a golden Christmas bauble in a branch at the middle section of the tree. Standing beside her and sipping his coffee, Hamid observes her with her eyes narrowed at the tree, her attention certainly consumed by considerations about symmetry.</p>
<p>Elizabeth accepts the mug from his hand and thanks him, then sips the coffee and places the mug on the coffee table next to the plate with the last <em>rabanada</em>.</p>
<p>Finally, the golden star is settled at its honourable place at the top.</p>
<p>Taking a step back, Elizabeth contemplates the tree and the corners of her mouth pull up. Stepping closer, Hamid hugs her from behind, and she leans against his chest, both admiring their finished work.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?”</p>
<p>“It is perfect. Just like you.”</p>
<p>“You’re such a flatterer, Hamid...”</p>
<p>“You must learn how to take compliments,” he speaks softly into her ear, “They won’t stop coming from me, at least.”</p>
<p>The flow of blood to her face paint it as red as some of the Christmas baubles, and he smiles.</p>
<p>“Will you do the honours?” She motions indicating the fairy-lights, and Hamid promptly obliges.</p>
<p>The living room goes dark for an instant and then a multitude of small colourful lights blinks in a regular pace.</p>
<p>Hamid hugs her again. “Merry Christmas, Liz!” he whispers into her ear, “I wish I had bought you something to put under the tree…”</p>
<p>“I have everything I want, <em>meu amor</em>,” she speaks softly, looking him in the eye. “This is… just perfection.”</p>
<p>Hamid grins at the words, but mostly at the affectionate term she has chosen to speak for the first time. There is no denial his heart races a little faster at that, thumping a little too harsh against its cage.</p>
<p>“Thank you for this! I will never forget...”</p>
<p>“I wanted to make you smile...”</p>
<p>“And you did more than that,” she whispers, hooking her arms around his neck. Hamid leans closer and his hands come to rest on her hips. “This is the nicest thing someone has ever done for me.”</p>
<p>“This is about to change. You can expect plenty of those gestures in your future…”</p>
<p><em>Future</em>.</p>
<p>The word makes her heart flutter.</p>
<p>In silence, she enjoys the perfection of the moment: the soft song playing, the lights slowly twinkling and reflecting in Hamid’s dark eyes, the way he smiles at her so openly, so affectionately. Suddenly, she must press her lips tight, caging the three words that almost slip from the tip of her tongue without her consent and much too soon.</p>
<p>His voice lilting with glee breaks her haze, “Is that look hinting it is time to get you under the mistletoe?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t know. We don’t have that tradition in Brazil,” she replies, an inviting smile playing on her shapely lips. “What I do know is that you don’t need that if you wish to kiss me… In fact –” she stops herself and rolls her lips inside her mouth, and her tongue licks them. Raising to her tiptoes, she cups his cheeks and presses a soft kiss to his mouth, lips brushing his lightly. It lasts mere seconds, but it’s enough to make her skin tingle. She pulls away smiling, and her hands lower to his chest.</p>
<p>Hamid’s lips slowly follow hers, drawn like a magnet. His arms wrap tighter around her waist, pulling her closer. Gazing at her, this time, his warm hand cups her cheek. A sharp inhale is drawn in and her eyes fix on his, half-closed, and ablaze with longing. A second later, he dips, and his lips join hers.</p>
<p>The kissing shortly turns into dancing, and soon they are swaying at the rhythm of the song. Sweet words whispered into her ears make her blush. Gentle touches on his shoulders make him smile.</p>
<p>Once the last song played, they moved to the couch to watch her favourite Christmas’s movie, but they fell sleep before it ended.</p>
<p>Elizabeth’s mobile pinged and her eyes fluttered open. Confused, it took her more than a few seconds to get used to the darkness and recognize Hamid sleeping beside her. Joy and hope filled her heart.</p>
<p>Hopefully, this will be just their first holiday together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Güzelim – Turkish – used as a term of affection and means darling, my dear.<br/>Mamãe – Portuguese – mother, similar in meaning to mum.<br/>Hayatım – Turkish – used as a term of affection and means darling, my dear.<br/>Rabanadas – Portuguese – similar to French toast, and in Brazil it’s traditional to eat rabanadas during the holiday season.<br/>Meu amor – Portuguese – an expression that means my love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>